Evening Off
by Mounty Swiss
Summary: WHN to Meixel's „Pyramid Trail" (Crossover SOSF-Ironside, set spring 1970) Steve dates Eve
1. Chapter 1

**Evening off**

WHN to Meixel's „Pyramid Trail" (Crossover SOSF-Ironside, set spring 1970)

_With her friendly permission and based upon her own idea!_

_And thank you, Jodm, for correcting the story. The mistakes are mine, since I probably put some back while going over it one last time…_

* * *

After Mike Stone had repeated his question for the third time without getting an answer from Steve, he threw a worried look at his young partner. "What's the matter with you, Buddy-boy? Are you coming down with flu or something?"

This time Steve Keller heard him. He grinned from ear to ear. "More like 'or something'. I have date with Eve Whitfield."

The Lieutenant's face lit up. He could understand that Steve had been pleased with Ironside's beautiful associate while working with her undercover. "Now that explains everything. Go ahead, enjoy yourselves! You will want to leave early to dress up."

Steve was grateful for his boss' understanding. Obviously he hadn't forgotten how being young felt.

After taking a shower he stood in front of his cupboard, wondering what he should wear. Finally he decided upon a classical dark suit, a cream-colored shirt and his fanciest tie. He gave the good-looking guy in his mirror an approving nod and left cheerfully.

Eve Whitfield lived in an exquisitely furnished flat. Obviously she didn't have to pay it from a police officer's salary.

"Come in, I'll be ready in a minute!" she shouted, invisibly though.

Steve took two steps forward and his feet sank into a thick plush carpet. He wondered how long a minute would last for a millionaire's daughter. Yet no more than fifty seconds could have passed when a fairy-like apparition in a very elegant white dress with large sleeves of a purple-transparent, gleaming fabric approached.

"Shall we?" she asked, offering him her arm and smiling impishly.

Gallantly Steve complimented her and presented her with the violet lily he had brought along. It found its place at her dress, matching her colors perfectly.

Only for a second he doubted that his wallet would tolerate this evening. It was not important.

"Where to?" was her next question.

"What about 'Chez Florence'?

"'Chez Florence' it is!"

Afterwards Steve would not have been able to tell what he had eaten. It had been excellent, and the music was great as was to be expected. What he would never forget though were the looks the other guests had thrown at him and his date: looks of admiration, looks of acclaim and looks of envy, depending on the age and state of those who threw them.

When they had basked enough in the glow of veneration – well, Steve had basked in it, Eve was most probably used to being looked at that way – he asked her: "And now, my lady, what does your heart desire?"

"It's been a while since I have gone to the Lighthouse. What about it?"

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

When they left towards the famous discotheque they weren't aware that they were being followed by a black Ford sedan…


	2. Chapter 2

There was no danger for them in that black Ford sedan though: its driver was Det. Sgt. Ed Brown, Ironside's right hand man.

Steve had got to know the calm, level-headed ex-marine recently when he and Mike had worked together with Ironside's people on solving the Pyramid scheme… and vice versa. And that was the reason why Brown followed Steve's car quietly. It wasn't that he didn't trust the young charmer, but … well. He felt for Eve like for a sister, although he knew that she didn't see him that way: No way a working-class boy could be a millionaire's daughter's brother.

Nevertheless – since he had heard of her date with Steve he had been worried. The younger colleague's reputation preyed on his mind. And then, on his way home from work, he had seen Steve's Porsche pull out of the parking lot in front of 'Chez Florence', and he had spontaneously followed the car.

It didn't come as a surprise when the young people parked in front of the 'Lighthouse'. Ed wavered briefly. Why should he not go in there himself? He didn't have much spare time while working for the Chief, therefore his social life was almost run down to zero.

Okay, it wasn't only because of his failing social live, it was because he wanted to protect Eve if it should be necessary…

He remained near the entrance door, trying to locate his friends. Right now the lights were changing every split second and it was impossible to see anything distinctly. So Ed didn't spot them, but… but they were being talked about. Which, at second thought, was very strange.

It was a man in a red shirt and black pants who was standing to his right side. This man said to someone behind him: "Yes, I'm sure the girl is Eve Whitfield. Her daddy will be happy to pay 100 grand to get her back. Let me handle this, just get the car!"

Ed froze, but before he could decide what to do the man had vanished out of his sight. He had to do something to protect Eve, and fast. But what?

... The electronic system!

The disc jockey was about Ed's age. He was wearing a fancy costume and his oiled black hair looked more like a wig. He threw a boastful look at the lanky man in his casual brown suit who tried to invade his hi-fi empire.

"SFPD – Sgt. Brown," Ed waved his badge for a second under the disc jockey's nose. "This is an emergency. I need your audio equipment."

Softly, but quickly and very determinedly he took the microphone out of the young man's hand and moved him away from his hi-fi system.

This thing should work like a normal tape recorder, right? But there were a lot of buttons and switches he didn't know what to use for. Not showing his confusion he ordered: "Dim the lights down to a minimum." This made the disc jockey, who had stood there like frozen by this bold attack, come to his senses. He turned a few buttons and the room went dark. Some women started to scream, thinking that this was part of the program.

"Stop, that's a little too dark!" Obediently the man let the lights shine a little brighter. "Now turn the music down, I need to make an announcement."

"Good evening everybody, now I invite you to the highlight of this night."

Eve recognized her colleague's voice instantly. "Steve, this is Ed. Either this is a nasty prank or there must be something wrong!"

Steve listened attentively when Ed went on: "It's a game, and the winners will get free drinks until 3am. Please look around you, and if you see a man in a red shirt and black pants please grab him and hold him, but tightly. If you are wearing a red shirt and black pants, try to get out of this room. Of course everybody else will try to catch you. Be careful, we don't want anyone to get hurt, but right now we don't want any man in a red shirt and black pants to get away. Now - go!"

He trimmed the lights brighter.

The crowd seemed to whirl around. Ed's big problem was to let Eve and Steve know that they were in danger and to catch the assailant without causing a panic among the guests. For the moment it looked as if he might succeed. The entrances were blocked by people who were determined to not let anybody escape, and Ed saw several groups of people cluster around one person like grapes. Finally he even spotted Eve and Steve.

Yet now the disc jockey recovered his voice. "Hey, man, you said that this was an emergency. Now you are playing games – that's more than a joke. I won't tolerate that! I'll get the manager, and you will pay for the damage you caused. Let me see that badge again, I think that it is a phony!" He got ready to reconquer his equipment.

The Sergeant looked down at him out of his 6ft2 and answered patronizingly: "This is still an emergency. Go to the phone and call the police, and quickly. We need all units available. You can thank me later." He hadn't even known himself that he was able to be so bossy.

He tried to distinguish which of the groups was the real one. Then he saw the man: Seemingly the only person in the entire Lighthouse who had not joined the game… But he was only wearing a T-shirt. Obviously he had taken off his red shirt.

"Now Steve, my friend, you take ten steps to your left," he said smoothly into the microphone, not letting the knot in his stomach shine through his voice. "And your lovely date will need what she has in her little purse." He hoped that she would understand that he meant her .38. "Your trophy is wearing a dark T-shirt, has blond hair and is moving towards the kitchen." The man started to run.

"Perhaps some of the other guests help you catching him, he is the top prize."

Steve had now seen the man too. He sprinted after him. But when he was only two yards away the man turned around and pulled his gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had now seen the man too. He sprinted after him. But when he was only two yards away the man turned around and pulled his gun.

* * *

If the would be kidnapper or the crowd around him panicked right now, there might be a blood-bath…

Frantically Ed thought about his next step. "People, you are doing great! Now dance around the men with the red shirts, until someone of the staff will be able to talk to you and find out who was the first to catch your trophy." How silly was this? he asked himself angrily, unable to come up with something more reasonable.

Steve froze in his steps. Somebody started to scream… they must have seen the gun. But the noise was drowned in the music, since Ed had turned it loud again in the same instant.  
Most of the guests were still thinking that this was a game and had started dancing. If the situation had not been dead serious, it would have been ridiculous. Which danger was more urgent – the man shooting into the crowd or a panic? Steve decided for the latter. He had no idea what the man in the T-shirt had been up to. Perhaps he had not committed any crime yet. In that case he would probably not be inclined to start shooting.

Steve decided to try and surprise the armed man: He grabbed his arm and started to dance with him, slowly pushing the hand with the gun downwards.

The man was taken aback. He tried to get away from Steve, but the young detective's grip was firm. Now Eve approached too. She took the man's other arm as if playing with him.

"Keep cool," Steve shouted into his ear – he had to shout because of the loud music – "you won't get away, and if you hurt somebody you are only making things worse."

Slowly he and Eve moved the man towards the only place where they knew there would be somebody to help them: The monitoring desk. Brown had started this whole matter, he would know how to end it. At least Steve very much hoped so.  
Their would-be prisoner wasn't interested in causing an upset, but of course he would have escaped if given half a chance.

When they neared the mixing console they saw that Ed was discussing heatedly with a man in a very elegant suit. It had to be the manager of the Lighthouse. The oil-haired disc jockey was standing behind them, a sardonic grin on his face.

"Sir, it was absolutely necessary to protect a young woman from harm…"

A tirade worthy of Chief Ironside burst out over the Sergeant, while the guests were starting to wonder when this strange game would finally come to an end.

Then a big man in a wheelchair rolled from behind towards the hi-fi station. He took the microphone out of Sgt. Brown's hand.

"Turn that flaming music down!"

Ed complied.

Ironside announced in his booming voice: "This is the police, Chief Robert T. Ironside. Stand still right where you are. You all helped us capture a criminal. There is no danger for you anymore, just enjoy your night. But I think that the manager wants to make an announcement too now."

Putting the microphone under his jacket he addressed the manager: "I recommend strongly that you offer your guests at least a free drink now; and then you thank Sergeant Brown for sparing you a lot of troubles and money tonight."  
He placed the microphone under the manager's nose, not leaving him much of a choice.

Finally Steve put Ed's handcuffs around the captured man's wrists.  
"Sir, how could you be here so fast?" he asked Eve's and Ed's boss.

The Chief grinned broadly. "When I heard about Eve dating you, I had Mike Stone put a tracker in your car. Therefore we knew that you were here. Then there was the message over police radio about a problem at the Lighthouse. We were sure that this could only be around you, young man. Right in front of the main entrance we caught a man who was sitting in his car with his gun drawn. He was frightened and told us about the planned kidnapping."

"What a rookie!" exclaimed Steve mockingly.

Then Sgt. Brown caught his eye. He was calm as usual, but on his forehead was a thin film of sweat.

"Hey, Ed, what's the matter with you?" he asked, not used to seeing any sign of distress on the Sergeant. Now it became obvious to him even in the oscillating light that the Sergeant's face looked distinctly greenish.

Slowly the detective leaned his long frame back towards the mixing console. "You know, I always thought that working for the Chief was quite a job. But it doesn't compare to being a disc-jockey."

Into the general laughter Ironside said, with a deprecating stare at each of the three friends: "That's the problem with you young people. As soon as you have too much time at your hands you get into all kinds of trouble. I'll see you tomorrow at 8 sharp at work."

* * *

_Author's note:_  
_Thank you very much, dear readers and reviewers!_


End file.
